


The Vulcan Who Fell to the Earth (Stranded 3)

by IvanW



Series: Pre-Reform Vulcan [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But Not as Advanced as Regular Trek, Earth is More Advanced Than Vulcan, Explicit Sexual Content, Fairy Godmother Jim, Getting Together, Love, M/M, Pre-Reform Vulcan, Romance, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: Jim from Stranded and Stranded 2 decides that the Spock he met when he was stranded in another universe deserves to find the Jim that was meant for him. He does all he can to make that happen.Tags and characters to be added as needed





	1. What's That in My Barn?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(Fanart) Pre-Reform Vulcan 02](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663747) by [Mylochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka). 
**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
[ ](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-Mv4ttGvu-TM/XUt7Mq1ratI/AAAAAAAACt0/bQY_CqRTEucu7S_bemuDfyAv2oprkd2UwCLcBGAs/s1600/Chris2.png)
> 
>   


“Hey, Mom?” Jim Kirk stood by window next to the back door of the family’s farmhouse. 

His mom looked up from her crochet project she had spread out on the couch next to her. “Yeah Jim?”

He continued to gaze through the window, pensively. “I’m going to go check on the barn.”

She appeared next to him then, having risen, arms crossed in front of her chest, wearing an oversized sweater. Jim couldn’t totally blame her. It _was_ cold. Outside anyway. But ever since she got sick a month ago, she got colder easy, even inside in the heat. Jim was sweltering though.

He’d moved back home to help her after her illness. She was doing much better, yeah, but not up to herself yet.

“Something wrong?”

“I didn’t mean for you to get up.” He smiled, reassuringly. “Doubtful. I saw a flash of light or something out by the barn. Probably just lightening.”

“Lightening?” She frowned. “Didn’t hear any thunder.”

“Too far off, probably. Storms been brewing all day and it’s started to rain. I’ll just be a second.”

“Okay. Should I make a pot of coffee?”

He squeezed her shoulder. “Good idea. Be right back.”

He went to the peg that held his coat and shrugged into it. He pulled up the hood and went out the back door and started for the barn. Rain splattered on him, at an angle, so the hood wasn’t much protection as the drops kept hitting his face.

Jim frowned when he noticed the barn door was ajar. He had definitely closed it earlier, knowing that it was going to rain.

“Hello? Is anyone there?”

It was possible someone broke into the barn to seek shelter. There’d been more homeless and out of work people lately in the city and it was possible they’d wandered this far out. If so, Jim would invite them into the house for food and to dry out.

He pushed open the door.

“Hey? It’s Jim Kirk. Are you in my barn?”

And then he saw a mostly naked long haired man huddled next to his jeep.

“Hi. Do-do you need help?”

****

“Wait. Wait. _Jim_. You cannot just drop Pre-Surak Spock into this Jim’s world. He won’t know what to do with a Vulcan. And Spock won’t know what to do with Jim. They won’t be able to speak to each other.” 

“Well. I guess they’ll find a way, won’t they?”

“Jim. I know that you feel a duty to find this Spock his Jim but…”

“Of course I do. He was-he was so lonely, Spock. That’s why he was all over me. So fast.”

“He was all over you because you are incredibly appealing.”

Jim grinned. “Oh. You are flirty tonight.”

“Jim. Focus. This is against all rules and regulations not to mention the Prime Directive.”

“Well, this is another universe isn’t it? They don’t have the Prime Directive.”

“_We do_.”

“Well, things are different in their universe. Hell, Earth is more advanced technology-wise than Vulcan. I didn’t expect that.”

“Nor did I,” Spock said, frostily.

“Bothers you, huh?”

“It does not.”

“I can’t help that their universe has differences than ours, Spock. It’s parallel or whatever but it’s also different. And even still Jim wouldn’t have the technology to find Spock even with their advancement over Vulcan.”

“You do not have to keep bringing that up.”

Jim chuckled. “I know, it makes you pissy.”

“I am not _pissy_.” 

“Uh-huh. Spock, it’s too late. He’s there. And Jim already knows! And I just…it’s going to work out. I just know it will. Without my help—”

“Your interference.”

“Without my help, you would never have found me and vice versa. Now we have.”

“They are not us,” Spock said with a sniff.

“They are us, babe. And just like us they’re meant to be. T’hy’la. And those tattoos. I never really thought about those until…”

“You shamelessly copulated with my counterpart.”

Jim laughed. “Still jealous huh? We could do some more role playing.”

“Focus, Jim.”

“The point is, Spock, Cinderella had her fairy godmother and they have me.”

“You are comparing yourself to a wand yielding old woman who sang Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo?”

“Focus, Spock. The point is, they’ll live happily ever after.”

“You hope.”

Jim paused. “Yes.”

****

“Hey, mister. Can you hear me?” Jim approached the mostly naked guy on the floor of the barn. He was wearing some sort of loin-cloth contraption. And his body, which was very much exposed, was covered in some kind of tribal tats or something.

Just then the guy, who had been lying on his side, turned over to face Jim.

Wow. He was gorgeous. Seriously. And he even had tats on his face too, but somehow that didn’t detract from his beauty at all. His hair was long, dark and luxurious and sections of it were braided. His eyes were so dark they almost looked like midnight against his pale countenance.

But at the moment he was staring at Jim as though Jim was his next snack. Which Jim felt quite uneasy about.

“Uh. You, okay, buddy?”

“So Just Jim,” the man said, softly, reverently.

“Wait. What? You know my name? Who are you? Are you on something?”

The man continued to stare at him, then pointed at himself. “Spock.”

“O…kay. Spock. Where are your clothes, buddy?”

“_Spock_.”

Jim blew out a steady breath. “Where are your clothes, Spock?”

Suddenly, with speed Jim had not expected, the man launched himself at Jim.

“Fuck! Hey. Wait. What the hell—”

Jim recoiled back, balled up his fist, and swung it right into the face of the strange man, who went flying a few feet across the barn, into a box, and landed in a heap.

Jim shook his head and walked over, gazing at the now unconscious man. Definitely on something. And had to be freezing with hardly any clothes on. He looked around the barn, spotted the wheelbarrow and brought it closer to the guy who called himself Spock.

Jim reached down to haul the stranger to his feet.

“God, you’re really heavy, buddy.” He laughed a little. “I mean, _Spock_.” He dropped him into the wheelbarrow, and then decided to check for hidden weapons. There weren’t any pockets or anything in the limited clothes Spock wore, so it didn’t take long. No weapons.

Jim wheeled the guy out of the barn and into the rain. He shut and locked the barn door this time and then started toward the farmhouse with the unconscious Spock.

Whatever this guy’s story was, it had to be a good one.


	2. Universal Translator

The door of the house opened as Jim approached with the wheelbarrow and his mom stood there, hands on her hips, gazing out at him in surprise.

“Jim, what the hell?”

“Found him in the barn. I need to get him inside. Skin’s freezing.”

Her eyes wide, she shook her head. “It’s no wonder.” She moved forward, helping Jim take Spock out of the wheelbarrow.

He shot her a look. “You sure you’re up for this?”

“You going to carry him by yourself?” Her lips thinned. “I can do it.”

She’d had pneumonia, a bad bout with it that had sent her to the hospital for a time, and she had been cleared by the doctor, but still…

Together, they managed to get the heavy man into the house and over to the sofa, though it was a struggle and both were out of breath. Jim went back and shut and locked the door, leaving the wheelbarrow to be dealt with in the morning.

When he got back to the living room, his mom was gazing down at Spock, who they’d placed on his back.

“Jim, he’s got pointy ears.”

Jim nodded. “Yeah, I saw. Guessing he had them surgically altered. Probably one of those Tolkien nuts. You know, Lord of the Rings.”

His mother nodded. “Right. You’re right. With that hairdo he sort of looks like he’s trying to be an elf or something. He’s got earrings all along the upper cartilage of his ears too.” She glanced at Jim. “Drunk?”

“Probably. I don’t smell any alcohol on him but my guess he’s on something. Not sure he speaks much Standard. Name is Spock, though.”

“Spock? Spock what?”

“Didn’t have a chance to ask.”

She leaned down to look at him. “Bruise on the jaw.”

Jim grinned sheepishly. “That’s courtesy of me. He tried to jump me. Probably looking for drugs. Whatever. We’ll sober him up and help him.”

“Of course we will. I’ll get us all coffee. He’ll need it.”

“I’ll get him some clothes too. He’s gotta be freezing.”

She sighed, then bit her lip. “He can wear some of Sam’s things.”

Jim turned toward her with a frown. “You sure, Mom?”

“Might as well someone gets use of them. They’re just in boxes for me to donate anyway. This boy might as well wear them.”

Jim’s stomach twisted but he gave her a brief hug. “Okay, yeah. In the basement?”

“Sure, but I’ll get them. You stay and watch him in case he wakes up and freaks out or something.”

After she walked away, Jim remembered there was a blanket in the hall closet, so he went over, got it, and then covered Spock with it. He was just tucking it around the tatted guy when his lashes fluttered and then opened, those dark eyes staring right at Jim.

“Hi.”

“So Just Jim.”

Guy was weird, no doubt about it. Jim laughed. “Anyway, I figure you know my name from when I first walked into the barn and said it. I’m Jim. Jim Kirk. What’s your name besides Spock?”

He figured if the guy didn’t speak Standard he wasn’t going to get much of an answer, but he had to at least try. But predictably Spock only stared.

“You Native American?”

Nothing.

Jim sighed. This was going to be a lot harder than he’d thought. But, well, Jim _was_ a teacher. Of Literature, but still.

“Hi, Spock.” He pointed to Spock. Then to himself. “Hi, Jim.”

Spock reached a hand up from out of the blanket and put it on Jim’s face. “Pretty.”

“Yeah. Okay. We’re not going…there.” Jim grabbed Spock’s hand and pulled it off his face. His hand prickled and then there was a jolt, like a shock. “Whoa.” He dropped the hand. Spock stared at him, eyes wide. “That was one helluva shock. But listen, we’re strangers, okay? You don’t just touch strangers like that.”

Obviously Spock knew a few words. But not enough to communicate properly.

“Hi, Jim.” He pointed to himself again.

Spock said very slowly and carefully, “Hi…Jim.”

Jim smiled. “Yeah! You got it.”

“Got it.”

Spock’s gaze went over Jim’s head and so Jim turned around as his mother approached.

“Oh, that’s my mom. Mom, Spock. Spock, Mom.”

“Mom,” Spock said.

She rolled her eyes. “I’m not _his_ mom.”

“Oh.” Jim laughed. “Winona.” He pointed to his mother. “_Winona_.”

Spock frowned a little, but said, carefully, “Wi…nona.”

She handed the clothes to Jim. “Jeans, a shirt, underwear and socks. I’ll get those coffees while you get him dressed.” She paused and looked at Spock, who was once more gazing raptly at Jim. “I don’t supposed we know how he likes his coffee.”

“Nope. Just bring cream and sugar and we can add it if needed.”

Jim smiled at Spock. “All right, then. Let’s try the feet first, okay? Sit up. This will be easier.”

He moved forward to help Spock sit up and as he did so, the blanket fell down to Spock’s waist, revealing his muscular, hairless chest. Jim licked his lips. “You wax or something? Okay, never mind.”

He laughed. Tossed the socks at Spock, who immediately tossed them back. “No. No. You put them on. Come on, dude. You can’t tell me you’ve never worn socks.” 

Spock just looked at him and Jim sucked in a breath. “Hey, uh, Mom?”

“Yeah?” She had just arrived back with a tray with a carafe of coffee, cups and all the fixings, and set it on the coffee table.

“That Universal Translator thing Sam was working on before he…before. Do you know where it is?”

She sat on the arm of the couch. “In the basement with the rest of his stuff. Why? Wait. You don’t think he’s from somewhere else, do you?”

Jim shrugged. “I didn’t think so. I mean he looks Human, right? He’s no Tellarite. But I don’t know…just a feeling.”

She pursed her lips. “I don’t know how far he got with that, Jimmy.”

“I know, but maybe it’ll help. Can you go see if you can find it?”

“Sure.”

Jim smiled at Spock. Picked up the socks. “Let me help.” He moved over to Spock’s feet and carefully pulled on the socks. Spock watched his every move. Then when Jim was done he saw that Spock was looking around the living room, face scrunched.

“This is my house. Well, my mom’s house. I normally live in San Francisco. But right now…you know what? Never mind. You don’t even understand and even if you did, you wouldn’t care.”

Jim picked up the shirt. He pointed to Spock’s arm and Spock offered it. He carefully placed Spock’s arm into the sleeve of the long sleeve shirt and then helped him into the other side. He eyed the underwear and pants. “You, um, you can worry about that stuff later. For now that’s at least a little better.”

His mom tapped him on the shoulder. “Here.”

She handed him two small boxes. Sam really had been a brilliant scientist. And even if these didn’t work, he still had been incredibly gifted. The Federation had dismissed Sam’s research and they had been the fools for it.

Jim pulled the blanket away and went to hook the Translator onto the waistband of…he frowned at the loin cloth. Shook his head. “Uh. One second.”

“Even if that works, you think he’ll be able to understand us? And for all you know, Jim, Spock could be from Oklahoma.”

Jim snorted. “I know.”

“The likelihood he’s from some strange planet—”

Jim placed the hook on Spock and then the other one to the waistband of his own jeans. “There. Here goes nothing. Spock, talk to us.”

Spock arched a brow, tilted his head, and said, “Greetings, Just So Jim, I am Spock of Vulcan.”


	3. His Human

Spock had figured out even before his human spoke to him in a way he could understand, that something was not quite as it had been the last time he had met So Just Jim.

There was something more…primal about the human sitting on the floor in front of Spock, tilting his head in an appealing display of his confusion.

“Hello Spock. But…it’s not…” The human laughed and Spock found that he wished to crawl all over him. “Jim. I mean it is. There’s no So Just.” The laugh again. He pointed to his chest. “Jim.”

Spock nodded his understanding. He approved of this name as it seemed much simpler than the previous one he’d had to learn.

Jim wore different clothing than the previous time. That one appeared to be some kind of…costume. While this time Jim and his mother seemed similarly dressed. And the last time Spock had seen Jim he didn’t look as hairy.

“You are different than before,” Spock stated, seeking an explanation.

“You mean in the barn?”

Spock frowned, trying to interpret barn.

“The building,” Jim explained. “Where I found you.”

“No. From when you were on Vulcan.”

Jim laughed. Glanced at his mother who made a strange face. Then back to Spock. “No. I was never on Vulcan, Spock.”

He shook his head. “You were. We have been intimate.”

At that Jim’s mother made a choking sound and Spock suspected she needed some kind of assistance.

Jim looked at her. “You’re not helping.”

“Sorry,” she murmured something Spock couldn’t quite get but sounded strange to his ears. “But the alien just said…”

“I know. He’s obviously confused. Can you pour us the coffee?” Jim looked back at Spock. “I’m guessing Vulcan isn’t the name of a city in New York or anything.”

“Vulcan is not a village. There are villages there.”

“Can you tell me how you like your coffee?” Jim’s mother, Winona, asked.

Jim repeated the question as Winona wore no box like the two of them.

“I cannot.”

“Spock.” Jim spoke, instantly drawing Spock’s attention back to him, where Spock wished it to remain. His human was amazingly beautiful. He’d known that before, of course, but now having him in front of him, well, Spock yearned.

“Jim.” He liked his human’s name. His mate. Yes.

“I’ve never been to Vulcan.”

“You have,” Spock told him. “You disappeared. But you were there. We…” He glanced at Winona who was fussing with the beverages and pretending not to listen. “We participated in sexual congress. Not enough times.”

Jim reddened. “No. I-I assure you I would remember. Spock, we’ve never met before today.”

“Here you go.” Winona handed a strange rounded cup to Jim, who took it in his hands. Steam came up from it and it was white.

Jim sipped from it.

“That way,” Spock told her.

“With cream? Like Jim’s?” She pointed to Jim’s cup.

Spock nodded.

She handed him a similar cup that looked like Jim’s. He brought it to his lips and took a sip, wincing at its elevated temperature.

“Too hot?” Jim asked, seeming amused. “Or bad?”

“Hot.” Spock took another sip. It was strange tasting, sort of bitter and creamy at the same time, but not unpleasant. “Jim. I do not understand.”

“Not sure I do either. But I can tell you, Spock, I’ve never been off Earth.”

“Earth.”

“Yeah. That’s the name of this one. This planet. So far the only other planet that I know we’ve had contact with is Tellar-Prime and the Moon, Andoria. They both made contact with us a few years back.” Jim glanced at his mother. “We, the Federation that is, have been attempting to find other planets out there, but I don’t know how much success there has been.”

“I…see.” Spock did not see, actually.

“My brother, Sam, he was a scientist. So was my dad. The two of them worked on all of that, with the Federation together. A while back, my-my dad had a heart attack and passed away.” Jim squeezed his mother’s hand then as she looked away.

“I grieve with thee.”

Jim nodded. “Thank you. Sam suffered from depression most of his life and after my dad died and then…”

Winona cleared her throat. Jim looked at her again, but then she bit her lip and nodded, rising from her seat and leaving the room.

“Sorry. It’s still hard for Mom. After contact was made with Tellar-Prime and Andoria, together with Earth, the United Federation of Planets formed a-a military service called Starfleet. Sam very much wanted to be part of that. But he was rejected because of his mental state. And then when my dad died, things got worse for Sam.”

“He is dead also?” Spock guessed.

“Yeah. He succumbed to the depression. A few months back.” Jim eyed Spock. “That shirt and those socks were Sam’s. All those clothes. And he invented these too. So we can talk. We weren’t even sure they would work, but, he was really brilliant.”

A tear pooled in Jim’s eyes and then dripped down his cheek. 

Spock reached up and ran his finger across it to take it off Jim’s face.

“Sorry.” Jim laughed, but it sounded strange. “This is all probably hard for you to understand. Not even sure I get it all. I teach literature. I’m all about books.”

Spock did not understand much of it. It was true. But he did understand some. And he also knew that he very much adored his human. Whether this was the same Jim that had visited his planet or not, as Jim claimed it was not, Spock did not care. To him they were the same. In fact, perhaps this one was a bit better as he seemed to be trying very hard with Spock.

He took another sip of the strange brew and decided he actually found it appealing. And he was also quite hungry.

“Food.”

The laugh again, the better one. That sounded like amusement and happiness and warmed Spock everywhere. Yes, he liked this laugh.

“Right. I should have thought of that. You’re hungry, yeah?”

“I am.”

“What do Vulcans eat?”

“Everything,” Spock said, simply. “Especially humans.”

Jim’s eyes got very wide.

Spock laughed this time. And that got Jim laughing again.

“Trying to be funny, huh?”

“Yes, Jim.”

“Come to the kitchen with me, Spock. We’ll rustle you up something.”

“Rustle up?” 

“Yeah never mind. Just get up.”

Spock did and let the blanket drop to the floor.

“Oh.” Jim reddened again. “Yeah. Pants. Probably ought to have you get dressed the rest of the way,” He pointed to some white short things and a similar looking piece of clothing to what Jim wore. “Put those on in place of-of well…that.” He pointed at Spock’s covering.

Spock shrugged. Removed his covering and reached for the white shorts.

“Uh, you could have warned me to turn around!”

Jim was very red now and looking anywhere but at Spock.

He did not understand. His mate could see him without clothing. Spock shrugged again and put on the weird clothing. Humans were, as Spock was learning, really quite odd. 


	4. Personal Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With credit to the amazing artwork of MyLochka (MyLochKatee on tumblr) who inspired this series,
> 
>   
[](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-KY3iE6rDPfk/XWgDQlbtWUI/AAAAAAAACuc/rH9bkNOtvCcj7FDmo-W9HtAcMOQcwei6ACLcBGAs/s1600/tumblr_ppy7g54Isv1v3h8yso2_400.png)   
  

> 
>   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out all her work: [MyLochka's Work ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka)

Jim straightened up from peering into the fridge when he felt a hand land on his left ass cheek.

“Fuck! Stop.” He scrambled out of Spock’s reach.

Spock tilted his head. “What is ‘fuck’?”

“It’s a bad word. And that’s a bad action. Damn it. Spock, you can’t just…just touch people like that.”

“You are my mate.”

At that Jim rolled his eyes and backed up against the kitchen counter to keep his ass away from grabby hands. “I’m not. Your mate. Or anybody’s. And I don’t know about Vulcan, but here on Earth, you can’t just maul people like that. It’s not right and it’s very much frowned on. You can be arrested for that.”

“Arrested?”

“Uh-huh. Thrown in prison.”

Spock considered this, arms folded across his muscular chest. He hadn’t bothered to do up the buttons, so the shirt was open from his chest all the way down to the fur just above his pelvis. He looked…very good. And Sam’s old pants, a pair of ratty old jeans, molded to Spock’s muscular thighs.

“I understand,” Spock said, after a moment of contemplation.

“Good. Now I’m trying to find you something to—”

“You need to be wooed.”

“Eat. What?”

Spock nodded. “You desire the wooing.” Then he spoke some word that didn’t translate through Sam’s box. Spock nodded again. “I have not had to participate in the wooing before, but I am certain I can accomplish this task to your satisfaction.”

“Yeah.” Jim laughed. “That’s not it.” He looked around the kitchen. “I don’t need or want, for that matter, to be wooed.”

Spock scoffed at that, making a derisiveness noise. “It is clear you do, Jim. And I am prepared to fulfill your every desire.”

Jim felt himself blush, stupidly. He cleared his throat. “Yeah I think the interpreter thing isn’t working right.” His gaze stopped on some russet potatoes. “How about mashed potatoes? I love them myself.”

“Then I will love them too.”

He laughed again. “I hope so, anyway.” He leaned down to a lower cabinet to take out a pot to boil the potatoes in, watching to make sure Spock didn’t take any liberties.

Spock, however, had his dark gaze sweeping over the kitchen. “This place is strange.”

“How so?”

“You do not go and hunt your dinner. Nor do I see an open flame.”

“If there was one, my luck, I’d catch myself on fire.” He went to the sink to fill the pot with water.

“I would put you out.”

He sounded so proud of this fact, Jim couldn’t help but chuckle. This whole thing was incredibly absurd.

Jim grabbed a peeler from the drawer and began to slice off the skin of the russets. All the while, Spock watched him intently. He made no move to touch Jim again, but he also stood very close to Jim so that Jim found he didn’t have a lot of personal space.

Recalling something Spock alluded to earlier—hell there was no allusion, Spock came right out and said it—Jim asked, “You claimed I was on Vulcan before?”

“So Just Jim was, yes.”

Jim thought about this as he chopped the potatoes. “And he looked like me?”

“Yes. Though not on face.”

Jim frowned. “His face didn’t look like mine?”

Spock shook his head and before he could stop the Vulcan, his hand reached out and took hold of Jim’s chin. “Hair.”

“Oh.” Jim tried to nod but it was hard with the grip Spock had on him. “He was clean-shaven. I get ya.”

“Get me.”

Jim smiled or tried to. “You want to let go of my face now, there, buddy.”

“Spock. Still Spock.”

“Right. Release the face, _Spock_.”

The fingers slipped from his face and Jim wondered if there wouldn’t be bruises left there. He tossed the potatoes into the pot of water and turned on the water.

Spock bent at the waist so that he was even with the stove and looked at the flames under the pot. “You do have fire.”

“Yeah. Don’t touch it or you’ll get a nasty burn. Now come with me. That will take a while to cook and I want you to stay out of trouble.”

Spock followed him until Jim got into the living room.

“Sit there. I’m going to go check on Mom.”

Spock just stared at him. Jim was not one for tats. Really. But the ones on Spock’s face were…fascinating.

“Sit.” Jim stuck out his hands and gently pushed Spock onto the couch. “I’ll be right back.”

His mother’s bedroom door was closed so Jim tapped lightly on it.

“Come.”

He pushed it open. “You okay, Mom?”

“Oh, yes, I’m fine.” She was seated in front of her computer. “Just trying to do a little research, I guess. On Vulcan.”

“Find anything?”

She sighed. “Not a thing. I’ve contacted Pike, but…”

Jim stiffened, his hand gripping the edge of the door. “Why’d you contact him?”

“If anyone would know about other life out there then what we’ve made contact with, it would be him.”

Jim scowled.

“Jimmy, he’s not responsible for what happened to Sam.”

“No? Isn’t he in charge of recruitment for their stupid Academy?”

His mom nodded and leaned back in her chair. “Sam didn’t meet their criteria, honey. That wasn’t anyone’s fault.”

“Still. You didn’t tell him about Spock, did you? I don’t need him and all his damn cronies descending down on us here.”

“No, of course not. I framed it as just…curiosity.”

Jim snorted. “Sure. And that asshole won’t be the least suspicious.”

“Jim.”

“I’m making us mashed potatoes. You want that or something else?”

“Have we still got some chicken soup?”

“Canned.”

She nodded. “Just that and some crackers will be fine.”

Jim went over to her, leaned down and kissed her head. “Okay. I’ll call you when it’s ready.”

“Jim?”

He’d headed back to the door, so he stopped and looked at her. “Yeah?”

“Be careful with Spock, okay? We don’t know much about him, really, and he seems, rather, um, savage.”

“I’ll be careful. And for the record, I can take care of myself.” Three years of Jujitsu proved that.

Jim stepped out of the room, closed the door, turned and ran right into his Vulcan.

Scratch that. No.

“Uh.” Jim cleared his throat. Instead of admonishing the Vulcan standing on him, practically, he said, “Let me show you where you’ll be staying.”

He turned toward the stairs with Spock right at his heels. Jim pretended not to notice.

Upstairs he stopped to look at the hall and rooms.

“All right. Um. That one I guess.” He pointed to the spare room that had once been Sam’s. Maybe he should check with his mother but—

“Which room is yours?” Spock asked.

“Hmm? Oh. That one. On the end.”

Spock nodded, smiling. “I will stay there.” 


	5. Slower

Jim laughed.

And though Spock was uncertain what his mate found humorous, he could not help but appreciate the merriment that lit his beautiful face.

Spock smiled in response. After a moment, he even joined Jim in laughing, for the laugh was quite contagious and infectious.

But then Jim shook his head. “Nope.”

Spock angled his head. He thought the device Jim had given him was working properly, but surely…

“Forget it, Spock,” Jim said. He gestured once more to another room that clearly did not belong to Jim. “You’ll stay there.”

“You are my mate.”

“Yeah, see, I’m actually not. What I am, for now anyway, is your landlord. I’m not charging you rent, per se, but the relationship is the same. I only met you today. _Today_. And if you haven’t forgotten, I found you in my barn, or Mom’s barn, whatever, and you attacked me.”

Spock shook his head. “No.”

Both eyebrows raised. “No? Are you saying you didn’t?”

“Not in the way that is meant by you,” Spock clarified. “You mean violently and with the intent to physically harm you. That was not my intent. I was just excited to find you again after you left Vulcan unexpectedly.”

“I haven’t been to Vulcan.”

“I was unaware of that at the time. I thought you were So Just Jim. I have since realized that you are…Jim.”

“Right. But if So Just Jim is your mate…”

“You are,” Spock said quickly. “He was merely a-a-a…” Spock stopped. He did not know what to say, what word to use to explain to Jim.

“Look, it doesn’t matter. The point is, even if you think we are soulmates, and all that, I met you today and under unusual circumstances to say the least. I could have had you arrested, but instead I brought you here. And have pretty much welcomed you into this home. Believed you when you say you are from some planet called Vulcan. So when I say you will stay in _this_ room, not mine, you will adhere to what I say.”

Spock shrank back, feeling reprimanded. He had never anticipated that his mate would speak to him thusly.

Jim pushed open the door of the room and stepped inside, indicating with his hand that he wanted Spock to enter too. He’d turned on some sort of device that caused the room to light up.

The room had a bed and some cupboard thing. It was very simple.

“You can put your clothes in there,” Jim pointed to the cupboard thing. “Well, the clothes we supply you with, I guess. The ones from Sam fit you okay, but I don’t know how Mom’s going to feel with you continuing to wear them, so we might need to take you to the store to get you your own things. But we can figure that out tomorrow or whatever.”

Spock did not respond, still feeling the sting of being rejected by his mate, even if it was temporary, which Spock hoped it would be. He didn’t want to live with the shame of being abhorred by his mate. No Vulcan had ever faced that.

Jim was watching him though, his expression not exactly harsh, but not soft either. Spock decided that Jim would make a very good leader. He certainly found himself obeying what Jim said, which was not usual for him.

“All right, let’s go back downstairs to finish the potatoes and get soup made for Mom.”

Spock dutifully followed, still feeling reserved.

“You can sit there at the table while I fix everything,” Jim said. “Would you like something else to drink?”

Spock nodded.

Jim sighed. “Look, you can talk, okay? I’m not trying to be mean, Spock. It’s just…things aren’t done here the way maybe they are on Vulcan.”

Spock nodded again. “You refer to the need for you to be wooed.”

“I don’t need…” Jim ran his hand through his hair. “You know, okay. Sure. I mean that. I need to be wooed. Sure.”

This was encouraging, Spock thought.

“But maybe a little slower is all.”

He smiled.

And to his relief, Jim smiled back. Spock had to admit So Just Jim was much easier to deal with than…Jim.

“More coffee? Or…you know what…I think we have some hot chocolate around here.”

“Choc…olate?”

“Yeah. It’s really good. Tastes yummy.”

“Yummy.”

Jim laughed. So did Spock.

“Let me see if I can find it.” Jim walked over to a cabinet and opened the doors. He stood up on his tiptoes and his shirt road up as he did so, revealing the bare skin of his side and back.

Spock moistened his lips.

“Oh here.” Jim leaned up even more, exposing more skin.

Spock closed his eyes and gripped the table.

“Okay got it.”

He opened his eyes to see Jim close the cabinet door and turn around holding a box. Jim was wrinkling up his nose as he stared at the box.

“Well, it’s a little old, I think. Maybe we’ll have to get some new stuff at the store. This is expired.” Jim laughed. “Like two years ago. Clearly Mom doesn’t drink it very often. Never mind, hot chocolate another time. We’ll have tea instead. Seems kind of like tea weather.”

Jim tossed the box into a can and picked up another box.

“Green tea all right?”

Spock shrugged. How would he know?

For some reason, Jim smiled at him, soft and so sweet that Spock’s breath caught in his throat. He didn’t know what he’d done to earn that smile, but he hoped to do it again.

“Tea and mashed potatoes coming up.”

As Jim turned away, it occurred to Spock that it seemed as though Jim was wooing _him_.


	6. Raindrops Keep Falling

Jim hoped he was doing the right thing in leaving Spock alone for a moment with his tea and mashed potatoes while he brought a bowl of heated chicken noodle soup to his mom. He brought her saltine crackers, too, as she liked to mush them up in the soup. They both did, actually, so Jim figured it was a thing he’d picked up from her.

“Where’s Spock?” she asked as he set the soup down on a tray for her that fit over her lap while she rested in bed. He sat on the bed beside her.

“I left him in the kitchen with food. Praying he doesn’t burn the house down while I’m in here,” Jim joked. Or at least he hoped it was a joke. “Feeling okay?”

“Yeah. That pneumonia really kicked my butt. I still feel weak.”

“I know. Listen, I was thinking about the future.”

Her brows furrowed. “On account of Spock?”

“Nah. I mean not this anyway. I don’t really know what to do with or about our guest. I’m not looking for Pike and his cronies to take him away and do experiments or anything, but on the other hand he doesn’t exactly fit in around here. But anyway, that’s not what I meant.”

“What did you mean?” She crumbled a whole bunch saltines into her soup until the crackers absorbed all the broth.

“Maybe moving back here with you permanently. Quitting my teaching job in San Francisco and getting one out here at one of the colleges. The University of Iowa is just over in Iowa City.”

She patted his leg. “You don’t have to do that, Jim. I can take care of myself. I know it doesn’t seem like it, but I can,”

“I know you can,” he said, soothingly. “But maybe I just want to be close to family.”

She snorted. “Yeah. Since when?”

“Since recently,” Jim admitted. “I’m growing up, maybe. And it’s probably about time. You’re by yourself here. You can hardly deal with this place alone. The house, sure, but not the land and all that.”

“True,” his mother acknowledged. “But maybe it’s time to think about selling this place. I don’t know, honey, maybe it’s me who should give up life here and move closer to you in San Francisco. The farm was your dad’s parents dream. George tried to keep it going even after they passed, though he was never wanting to, but you and Sam even less so. Before your dad died, we talked about selling it and retiring to Florida.”

Jim made a face. “Florida? Too hot and humid.”

“Well, that was then. I’m willing to go to San Francisco.”

Jim rose, thinking he’d probably left the Vulcan alone long enough. “We can think about it. No need to decide now. If you’re okay, I’d better go check on him.”

He leaned down to kiss her forehead and left her to her soup.

The minute he reached the kitchen to find it empty, his heart started hammering hard.

_Shit._

“Spock? Spock, where are you?”

He roamed through the first floor looking for the guy. Nothing. He went upstairs and checked the bedrooms. Still nothing.

Back to the kitchen. Basically to prove to himself he hadn’t lost his marbles and dreamed Spock up. But there at the table was an empty plate with mashed potato residue and an empty teacup.

With a shake of his head, Jim turned to look outside. Darkness was falling and the rain from earlier in the day began to fall again. It came down at an angle, so it was likely windy too. 

“Spock?”

He saw the man standing outside, Sam’s shirt off him, standing in the rain, letting it pelt his bare skin. His face was upturned, causing the droplets to splatter his nose.

Great. Just what he needed. A rain worshiper. If Spock did a rain dance, Jim was giving up.

He grabbed a coat, shrugged it on, and went to the back door. He stuck his head out, not really relishing going out there.

“Spock?”

But Spock just tilted his head slightly in Jim’s direction, the only response, the only acknowledgement of Jim at all.

Sighing dramatically, Jim stepped outside and closed the door. “You want to come in?”

With the shirt off, Jim realized that Spock no longer wore the gizmo Sam had made, the translator.

Double great.

“Spock.” He approached the Vulcan, who finally looked down from the sky to switch his gaze to Jim, who swallowed. He looked almost feral, his dark eyes nearly seeming to glow. “Uh.”

“T’hy’la,” Spock said, more like a grunt. Jim didn’t know the word and wasn’t even sure he wanted to know.

Even though he wasn’t sure Spock would understand, he flicked his head toward the house. “Inside?”

“Water.”

“Er yeah. That’s right. Rain. It’s rain. Happens a lot around here.”

Spock just stared at him, in that way that both made Jim think he was going crazy and made him want to crawl up that half-naked muscular body. Which he absolutely wasn’t going to do.

No really.

But he did step closer to Spock. How and why he wasn’t sure. And he sure didn’t remember putting his hands on those muscular arms and sliding his hands up to those tattooed biceps.

Jim didn’t even like tattooed guys.

_Sure thing, Jim._

He moistened his lips. “You, uh, you feel good. Solid. And wet.”

At that Spock cocked an eyebrow and suddenly lowered his gaze to Jim’s mouth.

“Pretty.”

“Uh. Yeah. I mean no. I mean…”

Spock seized his arms then, a quick sleight-of-hand it seemed, and then his lips found Jim’s in a hot, sloppy wet kiss.

And honest, Jim was going to pull away.

In a minute.

Or two. 


	7. Temptation

“We should put a stop to this, Captain.”

Jim’s mouth dropped and he stared at his first officer in shock. “Are you serious? It’s just getting good.”

“Your counterpart in this primitive universe is not prepared to deal with my even more primitive counterpart at this point.”

Jim withheld his smile at the pissy tone. He’d seen a video on the net made about his lover he had not told Spock about. He knew the Vulcan would not be amused. But yeah, Spock really was sexy and bitchy at the same time.

Spock narrowed his eyes and Jim quickly dropped the thought. Damn telepathic bond.

He cleared his throat. “This is where we want them, Spock.”

“It is where _you_ want them, Captain.”

Jim knew he was in trouble when Spock refused to call him anything but captain. He patted Spock’s leg. “Weren’t you concerned about the Prime Directive and interfering?”

“I am not so easily manipulated even by you. You were the one who pointed out that it did not apply to this particular universe we are observing and—”

“Ssh. They’re doing something.”

****

“Spock.” Jim put his hand on Spock’s wet jaw, prying their mouths apart. “We really should…”

The Vulcan’s mouth found his again, teasing with his tongue to make Jim’s lips part.

“No. Hey.” Jim laughed and pushed Spock away. About an inch or so. Spock was freakishly strong and unmoving. “As, er, nice as this is, it’s pouring rain and I don’t want to stand out here soaked to the skin making out so the neighbors can see.”

Not that they had any immediate neighbors but whatever.

“Inside,” Spock said.

Jim smiled. “Yes. Now.”

He grabbed Spock’s arm and this time the Vulcan allowed himself to be pulled back toward the house. 

Once inside, Jim sighed and looked down at the floor they were now dripping on. “I’ll have to clean that up. And we need dry clothes now. You have a weird thing for rain. Haven’t seen it, huh?”

Spock tilted his head in such a way that water splashed off his braids into Jim’s face. “Vulcan is a desert.”

Jim grimaced and wiped his face. “Okay. But it still rains sometimes, right?”

“Not often. Life has adapted to the lack of natural falling water. There are springs.”

“You’re really going to go bananas when it snows.”

“What is snow?”

“Frozen white stuff. Falling from the sky. Very cold.”

Spock went over to the window, leaving puddles on more of the floor so that Jim would have to mop him up…that is the floor. Mop the floor. Spock spent several silent minutes watching the rain.

“Look. Stay here. I’m going to get you some dry clothes. Can you stay here for me?”

Spock nodded but otherwise did not respond. 

Jim hurried upstairs, changed out of his own wet things, and then fetched some more of Sam’s old things. He had a moment where he stopped at a certain shirt Sam wore often and lifted it to his nose to smell. It still had Sam’s scent all over it and that made Jim’s eyes well with tears. He thrust it aside. Not that one. No. He chose a shirt he couldn’t remember Sam ever wearing and then a pair of jeans, and then underwear he snatched up as an almost as an afterthought, and then another pair of socks too.

Spock still stood at the window when Jim started down the stairs, he could see his long hair and braids, so he considered it a win.

“Okay, here are some dry clothes, so if you’ll just go into the bathroom and…”

Jim stopped in the middle of the kitchen as Spock turned to face him from the window. He had removed all of his wet clothing, which he’d apparently laid across one of the dining room chairs and now stood in front of Jim completely and utterly nude. Not even a loin cloth thingy. Or a loin cloth for his thingy. Whatever.

Before he could stop himself, Jim’s tongue darted out over his lips, probably so drool wouldn’t come out, he guessed, because fully naked, muscular Spock was an absolute sight to see.

And Spock’s uncovered…thingy…must have decided either rain was super exciting or Jim was, whichever, because it stood at, um, attention. And was…impressive to say the least.

Jim’s gaze drifted all the way down to Spock’s bare feet and slowly up that body, tats and all, and well…wow.

“That’s one impressive…” Jim swallowed, pausing to stare between Spock’s legs. His gaze rose to Spock’s face, dark eyes staring right back at him, quite unashamed. And why should he be? “set of tattoos you’ve got there.”

But then he realized the translator was still stuck to the clothes Spock had removed.

“Taluhk nash-veh k'dular,” Spock whispered.

Jim nodded. “Yeah. Okay.” He thrust the clothes out toward Spock. But the Vulcan made no move to take them.

If his mom took that moment to come out of her room and check on them—

This time Jim pushed the clothes into Spock’s hands. “Put those on. I’ll, uh, I’ll be back. Um. Yeah.”

He hurried from the room and to the bathroom himself, squeezing at the rising hardness between his own legs.


	8. Getting Out

Earthlings were a curious thing, Spock thought, and his Jim most certainly the most curious. Not that he’d had cause to meet very many of them. In fact, so far, he had only met Jim and his mother, the Earth woman, Winona.

He dressed in the cloths Jim had presented him with, finding it once more interesting how many clothes they seemed to be fond of wearing. It was true that it was significantly cooler here than on Vulcan. He reattached the translator Jim’s brother had mad to the shirt Jim had provided him with.

The door of the room Jim had disappeared into opened again and Jim peered out.

“Oh, good, you’re decent.”

He came out then looking vastly relieved and a little…Spock couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Jim’s hair was slightly messy and his skin flushed a rather becoming pink.

“Decent,” he repeated.

“Uh. Yeah. It means you aren’t naked anymore.”

Spock tilted his head questioningly.

“Never mind. You, uh, you want something?”

Spock nodded.

“Yeah? What?”

Spock pointed to Jim.

Who laughed and turned even more pink. “Okay.”

Spock moved closer.

“No. No.” Jim laughed again and backed up. “I didn’t mean…okay, you can have me. I was…it was an acknowledgement that I heard you, not that you were getting me.”

“I still want you.”

“Uh.”

“And you want me.” Spock paused. “Do you not? You seemed to have been aroused earlier and I…”

“Whoa. Yeah. We’re-we’re not talking about that.”

“Why?”

“Because.” Jim waved his hands. “We just met. Like I said. And I don’t know what you’re used to, but I don’t hop into bed with the first hot, tattooed Vulcan I come across.”

“I do not either.”

“Okay then.”

“But you are not a Vulcan. And for you I will.”

“Got to bed, Spock.”

“That is my intention.”

“Alone.”

Spock pouted, but to his disappointment, Jim ignored him and made him go upstairs to the room he’d been given.

****

“Okay, now I know you can mostly understand thanks to the translator, but let me do most of the talking, all right?”

They were headed into ‘town’ as Jim called it. Jim driving a vehicle with four doors and four wheels. Spock had viewed it with no little suspicion, but Jim had insisted it was safe, and to get in.

Spock had, but he was no more convinced it was safe. The ride to ‘town’ seemed rough and bumpy and the speed at which the vehicle, called a ‘car’, went was a little alarming.

“Does it have only one speed?” Spock asked.

“Huh?”

“The car. Does it have only one speed? Very fast?”

Jim frowned. “Are you telling me to slow down?”

“I do not know. I am asking a question.”

The car lurched forward and came to an abrupt stop. Briefly. Jim shot him a look of…consternation, Spock decided, and then continued forward, at a less fast rate.

“Sorry. I’m just used to driving in San Francisco. Things are a little more sedate here. I forget.”

Spock could honestly say he had no clue what any of that meant, but he nodded anyway, for he was not certain he would understand it any better had Jim explained further.

“You hungry?’

“Yes.”

“Okay. We’ll get breakfast before we hit the stores. We want to get some food and some more things for you to wear, more appropriate for your size. Sam was a little more slender than you so his clothes are a bit tight on you. And anyway, it’s best to have your own stuff if you’re going to stay here for a while.”

“Stay with you.”

For some reason that made Jim laugh again, though Spock couldn’t figure out the joke.

The car entered a much different area from where Jim and his mother lived. There were several dwellings and lights everywhere. Including green and red ones. Spock noted that Jim stopped when the light was red but continued when it changed to green.

“What is the point of those lights?” Spock pointed.

“Traffic lights. To make sure all us dumb humans don’t run into each other because we all go at once.”

Jim stopped the car, abruptly again, so that Spock’s whole body lurched forward despite the belt wrapped around him, in front of a dwelling with writing on it Spock could not read.

“This is the diner,” Jim explained. “It’s called Al’s so that’s what the sign says. Al’s Diner.”

Jim got out of the car and then came around to Spock’s side, opened Spock’s door, undid the belt he’d stuck around Spock and then pulled Spock up and out of the seat. He smiled at Spock, who could not resist smiling back, though he didn’t know why they were smiling.

He was pleased when Jim took hold of his arm to lead him into the dwelling and did not let go while they waited for a female Earthling to approach them.

“Oh! Jimmy! Your mama said you’d be visiting. It’s been ages.” Her gaze went to Spock. “Oh, you have a new boyfriend.”

“Well…”

“Yes,” Spock said.

She blinked at him. “You’re not from around here, are you?”

“No, no. He’s, ah, European.” Jim flashed him a smile. “Booth kind of off by itself if you can, Sally.”

“Sure,” she said. “This way.”

Jim had told him he had to wear a piece of clothing called a beanie to cover his pointed ears. It had been explained to Spock that Earthlings, while used to other inhabitants of different planets, would not be familiar with Vulcans. And Jim wanted to be sure Spock wasn’t bothered by the too curious.

Jim slid into the seat and Spock sat beside him.

“Sally” giggled for some reason and then handed them the menus before walking away with the promise of returning with coffee.

Jim looked at him quizzically. “Uh, there’s a seat across from me.”

Spock nodded. “I prefer to be close.”

“A bit crowded,” Jim muttered, but picked up the menu. Spock left his there since he couldn’t read it anyway. “Pancakes?”

Spock shrugged. “I do not know what that is.”

Sally, who had returned with two cups and a glass pot filled with coffee, looked at Spock. “Don’t they have pancakes in Europe?”

Jim smiled at her. “They are just called something else. Two orders of pancakes. Lots of butter and syrup. And bacon, crispy. Thanks.”

Spock watched her walk away as Jim took his first sip of coffee. “She wants you.”

Jim choked on his coffee. “No. Come on. Besides, she knows I like guys.”

“You like me.”

Jim looked away from Spock and took another drink of his coffee. “Yeah. I like you.”


	9. Shaky Legs

“I like these things you call pancakes,” Spock said as they left the diner together.

Jim smiled. “Well, good. I really have no clue what you eat where you come from.”

“No pancakes. Perhaps when you we go to live there, you will experience it for yourself.”

Jim laughed. “Yeah. Um. I don’t know how we’re going to make that happen. Look, rather than move the car from where it’s parked, let’s just walk from here to the store to find you some clothes.”

“I defer to your good judgement.”

Jim was pretty sure good judgement went out the window when he was a few years younger, but he didn’t say so. And surely it was gone now.

For he was actually allowing this tattooed Vulcan to put his hand on the small of his back as they walked from the diner down to the department store a couple of blocks over.

At least he kept his hand on Jim’s back rather than drifting below. Still Jim eyed him suspiciously now and then just to be sure Spock behaved. He always got a bland smile in return.

Spock stared at the door of the store when they reached it. “What does it say?”

“Uh. Target. It basically has clothes, food, um, household stuff, shampoo, candy.”

“Hot Chocolate?”

He laughed. “Surprised you remember I said we’d get some, but yeah, it does.”

The doors opened upon their approach and Spock eyed them with furrowed brows as he followed closely behind.

“What is candy?” Spock asked.

“Oh, stuff we probably should be eating, honestly. Sugar. It tastes really good though. There are a million different flavors. Fruit, chocolate flavored, um, sour, anything really. For any palate. We can get some if you want to try it.”

“Yes. Spock wants to try everything.”

Jim wasn’t sure why he slipped into third person, but whatever. Spock was cute. Too cute, honestly.

“This way.”

He put his hand on Spock’s arm to move him toward the men’s clothing area, but when he went to move away, Spock seized hold of his hand and held it. Vulcans were grabby apparently.

“I guess we pretty much have to get you everything. Pants, underwear, shirts, sweaters, socks, shoes. Yeah pretty much everything.”

“Candy.”

“Yep, that too.”

****

It ended up being kinda fun shopping with a boyfriend. Not that Spock was really his boyfriend. He sure enjoyed acting like it though and Jim enjoyed it too.

But they bought way too much, and Jim ended up having to run down the street to get the car to drive it to pack up their stuff.

They got coffee, and fruit, and hot chocolate, and candy, some of just about every kind they made, and other groceries, Spock picked quite a few, and then clothes. Plus shampoo and conditioner because Spock wanted to try all that too. Jim had to remind himself a millions times how new all of this was to Spock.

On the way back to the farmhouse, Spock kept glancing his way, but he didn’t say much. His fingers were gripping the chicken bar in the car pretty tightly.

“See? Made it,” Jim said, with a reassuring smile.

Spock nodded. “Thank you for this experience. This place is most peculiar.”

“I guess it is, yeah. I mean, I’m pretty sure I’d have the same reaction where you are from.”

“Yes.” Spock looked pensive. “It is interesting that no one tried to take you from me while we were out.”

“Huh?”

“On Vulcan, there would be other warriors wishing to make a claim on you.”

Jim swallowed. “A…claim.”

“You are quite desirable, Jim. Vulcans find you…extremely enticing. When Just Jim was there, I had to keep him away from the others, sometimes through battles.”

“Battles?”

“Yes, we would fight over who got to claim him.”

“That’s…barbaric.” Though why Jim shivered over the idea, he had no idea. He was likely shivering in revulsion. Yes. That was it.

“Compared to here, I am certain you would find it all quite barbaric as you say. It pleased me not to have to fight anyone over you here. However, on the other hand, I did not have the opportunity to show you how superior I am to other suitors.”

Jim laughed again. Kind of hysterically. “Suitors? Uh. Yeah, I have no other suitors, Spock.”

Spock snorted. “Then Earth men are fools.” He nodded. “It mattes not, for you are mine. And the fact others will not fight me over it, means I can claim you sooner.”

“Right.” God, did his voice squeak? “We ought to get the-the stuff into the house before any of-of that.

Spock smiled slightly. “Very well, Jim. You may put me off just a bit longer.”

He cleared his throat. “G-God…Good to know.” He opened the car door and got out, on shaky legs. 


	10. Interlude

“Spock? Babe?”

Spock looked up from the book he’d been reading. “Yes, Jim?”

“I’m a little worried.”

“About the upcoming mission?”

Jim sighed. “No. About them.”

“Them who?”

“Spock, you know. The other us.”

Spock barely refrained from rolling his eyes. He tossed the book he’d been reading, last page read carefully marked, and rose from the bed to go to the desk in their quarters. “They are not us.”

“Yeah, yeah, blah blah. Sit down.” Jim pulled Spock down onto his lap, which was just a bit awkward, but Spock decided not entirely without merit, so instead of complaining, he just slung his arm around Jim’s shoulders.

Spock gazed at the screen. “What about them?”

“They sure do move slow.”

“Meaning?”

“Well, geez, I sent Spock there to Jim like two days ago or whatever, and they still haven’t gotten down to the interesting bits.”

“You are well aware this version of you is rather on the shy side.”

“Shy is one thing, but _come on_. He’s got this super hot Vulcan salivating over him. What’s holding him back?”

“Perhaps not all versions of Jims are as generously amorous as you,” Spock said dryly.

“Wait.” Jim pulled back to look Spock in the eyes. “Did you…did you just call me a slut?”

“Not precisely,” Spock said primly.

“Oh, you so just did.”

“You were engaging in sexual exploration with my salivating counterpart almost within minutes of arriving on his version of Vulcan,” he pointed out, quite logically.

Jim eyed him. “He was persuasive.”

“Apparently.”

“And you were playing hard to get.” Jim grinned. “Not anymore though. In fact, we should be engaging in sexual exploration right now.”

“So their sexual engaging or lack thereof was truly what you were concerned about?”

“What? Oh. No. You distracted me with your hotness. I’m worried about Pike.”

“What about Captain Pike?”

“Well, there, things aren’t as advanced as they are here, obviously, but they have had first contact, just with someone other than Vulcans.”

“Yes, I recall. You have reminded me many times how much more advanced Earth is than Vulcan in that universe.”

“You have to admit it is highly unusual. I have to have the chance to brag sometimes. In every other universe Vulcans kick our asses in every way.”

Spock shrugged.

“Anyway, Pike is friends with Mom. Well his Mom. Our Mom. Winona. She did mention something about talking to the authorities about Spock. What if it’s like old Earth where whenever aliens came to the planet they secreted them away to experiment on them.”

Spock paused. “What?”

“Roswell. Area 51.”

“Aren’t those all myths?”

“I don’t know, do you? Anyway, I can see Starfleet doing something like that to Spock. That one, of course. Taking him away from Jim, separating them. I don’t want that to happen.”

“It is a possibility, Jim. Though I doubt it is highly probable.”

“I hope it doesn’t happen. I’ll have to interfere.”

“Jim.”

“And don’t yammer on to me about the Prime Directive either. We already decided that didn’t apply here.”

“You decided,” Spock pointed out.

Jim smiled. “Because I’m captain.”

“Are you certain your mother would act in that fashion?”

“Well, I don’t know, do I? Obviously I know _my_ mother and she wouldn’t. But his? I don’t know.”

“It is my suggestion that you do not worry about something you do not know will happen and that instead, you let their situation play out the way it is meant to play, though obviously you have already interfered enormously by bringing Spock there in the first place, so in truth, it was not meant to happen at all.”

“What?”

Spock sighed. “I believe there is an Earth saying that applies.”

“Yeah? What?”

“I suggest you let sleeping dogs lie.”


	11. A Kiss is Just a Kiss

Spock could tell Jim was agitated by his conversation with his mother, but he was not certain why.

She had greeted them upon their return from the merchant known as Target. Since only Jim had the translator device on that Jim’s brother had made, Spock could only understand what Jim said. And even that was not with ease.

“No, I like Marjorie just fine but you’ve been sick.”

Winona responded but Spock was not sure what she said.

He was sitting on a chair watching them. If he needed to interfere on Jim’s behalf, he would. Even against Jim’s mother. But Jim did not seem to view her as a threat so Spock just continued to watch.

“No. I’m not really afraid of Spock,” Jim said. “Not like I think he’s going to turn into an axe murderer or anything.” Jim laughed. “Poor choice of words, but you know what I mean. I just…I don’t want you overdoing, Mom.”

Spock’s gaze strayed to Winona. She was glancing his way every once in a while as she spoke and he heard the name “Spock” spoken several times.

“Fine. Okay. But just overnight. I know I said like the parent, but you’re all I have left, Mom.”

She hugged Jim then, and kissed his cheek. She said more that Spock didn’t understand, but he did realize she was leaving the farmhouse with a small bag.

Jim stood at the door watching her leave for some time before he turned back to Spock.

“Uh. So. Sorry about all that. I didn’t mean for us to talk around you so you didn’t know what was going on. Mom’s friend who lives in town invited her over for dinner and movies or whatever liked they used to do after Dad died and before Mom got sick and she’s going to spend the night over there. I was just worried because she’s not feeling completely well again.”

Spock nodded. “Why did she ask about you fearing me.”

Jim shifted awkwardly on his feet and rubbed the back of his neck. “Well. Um. You know. We’ve only known you for like two days so…”

“I would never harm you,” Spock declared fiercely. “I would protect you with my life. I would die for you. I would kill for you.”

Jim laughed. “Uh, nice and all. Sort of. But nobody’s killing anyone. I’m just…I don’t have much of a social life. Or I didn’t. Before. When I was a teacher. Before I came here. Not that I’m a virgin or anything. Exactly. I mean I don’t have a lot of experience. It’s just…_oh my God. Shut up, Jim_.”

Spock frowned. “Why should you shut up? I am pleased I will be your main lover.”

Jim laughed again. “Yeah. Let’s not go there. At this time. You know what? Just…groceries. Stuff we bought at Target. We should put that stuff away. Your clothes. The candy.”

Spock nodded and stood and followed his Jim into the kitchen where Jim began to pull stuff out of the bags.

“Want to try some of the candy we bought?”

“Yes.”

Jim handed him a red, white and blue skinny long thing with ridges on it.

“What is this?”

“A worm. Well a gummy worm. It’s like a bug.” Jim laughed yet again and Spock liked it. He loved Jim’s laugh and wanted him to laugh often. “A fake one. People eat bugs, I guess. You know, I really am babbling. You make me pretty nervous.”

“Why?” Spock asked, putting the worm into his mouth whole and chewing. “It is sweet.”

“Yeah. Candy is. Anyway that’s a worm. A candy one. Not real. Do you they bugs or insects like that on Vulcan?”

“They do. Only there this worm would be the size of you instead of this little thing.”

Jim shuddered. “Creepy.”

He pulled out a long red stick. “This is like red licorice. They call this a red vine. It’s better than the black one. This one is more like cherry flavored.”

Spock took it and bit it, nodding. “Sweet.”

Again Jim laughed.

Spock tilted his head. “Why do I make you nervous?”

“Just you know. You look at me like you want to…”

“Thoroughly ravish you,” Spock supplied.

Jim turned red. “Yeah. That.”

Spock nodded again. “Yes.”

“What do you mean yes?”

“I mean that is true. I look at you that way because I do wish to thoroughly ravish you. You have known this since I appeared in your barn.”

Jim frowned. “Yeah. Which is still weird how that just happened out of the blue. You don’t have a ship or anything. So how could you just appear?”

“I certainly do not know. What other candy do we have?”

This time Jim smiled at him, sweet and sexy at the same time, and Spock had to refrain from pouncing. Jim did not make it easy.

“How about a kiss?”

“Yes, it is about time. But I thought you were trying to show restraint.”

This time Jim doubled over laughing which confused Spock. 

“What did I say to make you laugh? I wish to know so that I can say it again. I very much like your laugh, Jim.”

“Not a kiss, like this, Spock.” Jim puckered up. “A chocolate kiss. It’s candy.”

“Oh.” Spock scrunched up his face. Humans were really quite strange. A kiss was candy and also something done with their mouth.

Jim took out a silver wrapped morsel with a little paper tag sticking out of it. “This is a kiss, Spock. Want to try it?”

“Yes.”

Jim unwrapped it and with a grin stepped forward and popped it into Spock’s mouth. 


	12. Seduction

Jim watched the Vulcan carefully chew the chocolate kiss. He could only imagine what it must be like to taste chocolate for the first time as an adult. He didn’t really remember his first time as he had been a kid. But his mom said that his first taste had been given to him by his dad when he was just a toddler.

He smiled. “Good, huh?”

For a moment, Spock’s curious expression did not change. But then all of a sudden those dark eyes widened and the zeroed in on Jim with a singular focus that had taking a step back and into the wall.

“What-what do you think?” Jim asked.

“It is quite delicious,” Spock said in a low voice.

“Want another?”

“Yes.”

Jim nodded. “Right-right there on the counter. Just, um, take the wrapper off.” He laughed when he saw that Spock was going to pop it into his mouth silver wrapper and all.

Spock peeled off the wrapper and stuck the kiss in his mouth, chewed and swallowed. He took two very quick steps to where Jim stood, back against the wall.

“Not as delicious as you, though.”

“What?”

“There is no comparison to you from anyone or anything.”

Jim laughed again, nervously. “Well. I mean. I don’t know about that.”

“I do. While the chocolate is good, you are gooder.”

Jim burst out laughing then. “Yeah, no, um that’s not right. It would be though the chocolate is good, you are better. Something like that.”

Spock nodded. “Yes. Better. So much better.”

Spock’s face was now very close to Jim’s. He could smell the chocolate on Spock’s breath. He could see just how silky and soft Spock’s long tresses looked. See every detail in those tats.

“I wish to make the claim now.”

“What?” Damn, his voice totally squeaked. He seemed to do that a lot around Spock.

“There is no point in denial for either of us. You belong to me and I belong to you. The end result is our consummation.”

“Our…uh…consummation?”

“It sounds even better coming from you,” Spock said. “The only thing now to discuss is whether to consummate our mating ritual outside under the stars or if you prefer on soft cushions next to the burning fire.”

“Now wait…_under the stars_?”

The Vulcan nodded. “If that is your preference I have no objection. I thought you would prefer the warmth by the fire but if…”

“No, no. I would. I mean, no. I mean yes. What I mean is…”

Spock’s mouth covered his, silencing him. It was a deep kiss. One that slanted his mouth open for Spock’s tongue to slip in, and he tasted the chocolate. Just the hint of it. Jim found that his hands had moved up to Spock’s shoulders, resting there, either pushing him away or pulling him closer, whichever.

“Do you have a blanket to lay outside for us?” Spock asked, momentarily breaking the kiss.

“What? No. No. We can’t…no.”

“Very well. By the fire then. It is my preference as well.”

Spock began to kiss him again and this time Jim’s hands went to the back of Spock’s neck, linking there.

Spock’s moved his hands down Jim’s back and then below to cup Jim’s ass. And really, Jim should probably stop this. Stop him. He opened his mouth to say just that but what came out was a moan.

Spock growled in answer, lifting Jim up as though he weighed nothing at all and carrying him toward the living room.

He was about to put Jim down on the couch when Jim came to his senses.

“No. Not here. The bedroom.”

Okay, not really his senses. But close. After all he was very hard now and so incredibly turned on and Spock kissed…

“No claiming before the fire?” Spock asked, doubtfully.

“We prefer beds here on Earth,” Jim told him.

Spock shrugged then and altered direction toward the stairs, still carrying Jim.

“I, uh, I can probably walk.”

“Most likely but I prefer to carry you to the claiming.”

And honestly all that claiming stuff shouldn’t make him harder. Really. But damn it, it did.

He also had to admit Spock was really fast going up the stairs with those long, muscular legs.

Then Spock was pushing open his bedroom door and Jim had a moment to think if he was going to stop this, stop them, from _consummating_, for God’s sake, it had to be now, before they got naked and sweaty under the sheets.

“The lube is in that top drawer.” Jim pointed. 

All right that wasn’t exactly saying no.

Spock’s eyes were the warmest, most gorgeous brown he’d seen as he set Jim down on his own bed.

“Do not fear, Jim. I will be a gentle lover.”

“Well. I-I…I wasn’t really…”

Spock’s hand was on Jim’s face. “How much experience do you have, Jim?”

Jim moistened his lips. “Um. Some. Um. You know. A hand-hand stuff.”

“Hand stuff?”

Okay, he was going to die of embarrassment. For real.

“Jerking off.”

Spock stared at him and then nodded. “I believe I know what you mean. Alone?”

“_No_. I mean, yes. Well, I mean both. With others and with myself. And God, I sound like an idiot.”

“And what else?”

“A couple of blow jobs.”

“I see. And why do you have the lubrication?’

He was about to burst into spontaneous combustion due to extreme embarrassment Jim was sure. Nothing would be left but red ashes in his place.

“In case. You know. Um. Something came up. Where-where I could use it. Or someone could.”

“Like me.” Spock smiled.

Jim swallowed. “Yeah, I guess so.”

Spock nodded. “As it happens, Vulcans self-lubricate so we may not need a lot of the stuff you have but I will see.”

“Can we stop talking about it and just do it?”

“Very well.”

Spock gazed down at Jim’s clothes, shrugged, and then went to rip them off.

Jim slapped his hands away. “No. Stop. I need these clothes.”

He pulled off his shirt over his head and flung it across the room.

“I worship thee,” Spock whispered, looking down at his naked torse. “You are a golden…”

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s just…” Jim reached over and yanked off Spock’s shirt, exposing all that muscular tattooed skin. He stared and then his gaze rose to Spock’s.

“Mine,” Spock said, softly.

Jim laughed and shook his head. “Next.”

It was Spock who undid the fastenings of Jim’s pants before peeling them and Jim’s briefs and discarding them somewhere in the room. Spock smoothed his hands all over Jim’s bare skin until Jim was shaking with need and desire.

“Spock, please.”

Spock stood up then and took off the rest of his clothes, including the universal translator Sam had made, but Jim figured they didn’t really need to understand each other for this anyway.

Spock’s cock was huge, long and thick and rising out between his legs. It glistened with what Jim assumed was the Vulcan version of pre-cum, but Spock was right, there seemed to be a lot of it.

The Vulcan took out the lube anyway and then returned to Jim’s bed, leaning down to kiss Jim over and over until he could barely breathe, and yet he pulled Spock back for more when the Vulcan meant to stop.

“I could kiss you like this forever,” Jim said, though he knew Spock wouldn’t understand.

But Spock pulled away, kissed Jim’s nose, and then lifted and spread Jim’s legs. He watched as Spock did squirt out some lube and then with his eyes never leaving Jim’s face, he thrust a finger inside Jim.

“Ahh.”

Jim closed his eyes as the finger pushed in deep and then was joined by another. It felt tight and almost uncomfortable and yet he wanted more. So much more.

Before long, Spock’s fingers came out and then he placed himself between Jim’s legs.

He said something in a language Jim did not know, Vulcan presumably, and the slowly pushed into Jim. It was almost too much, too much burn, too much sting, but then it eased as Spock entered him all the way.

“Not hurt,” Spock whispered in standard.

“Yeah,” Jim whispered back, smiling.

And then Spock began to thrust, very gently into him. He reached for and held Jim’s hands, intertwining their fingers as he rose above and slowly pumped into him.

For many minutes Spock loved him like this, and it was glorious. Jim had never felt closer to anyone in that moment.

After a while they both began to rise, panting out shared breaths, cresting on waves of desire, crying out in unison. He felt Spock fill him up even as he splurted out cum over both of them.

Jim collapsed in exhaustion and Spock collapsed on top of him and somehow he didn’t even mind. They fell asleep, wrapped around each other. 


	13. Arrival

Meanwhile

“Spock! Spock, wake up!” Jim bounced on their bed, causing the Vulcan to startle awake.

And he woke up adorably rumpled, hair askew, faint flush to his skin, his dark eyes not quite focused.

“Captain? Is it the Klingons?”

“You are just so cute like this. All messy hair, lying in my bed and calling me captain. It does crazy things to me.”

Spock stared at him, his dark eyes suddenly like hard chips of obsidian. 

Jim smiled anyway. “It’s not the Klingons, babe.”

“Obviously.”

“It’s just that they…finally did it!”

Spock continued to stare at Jim like he did when he was about to strangle him all those years ago. Jim caressed his own clavicle.

“You know the Jim and Spock from…”

“Yes,” Spock murmured. “I surmised.”

“Took them long enough.”

Spock arched his brow. “It was hardly any time at all. You…_watched_ them?”

Jim almost had the good grace to blush. Almost. “Heck, no. I would have, probably, but no. I just saw them afterward. They were in bed. And you know, Jim looked pretty satisfied.” He grinned. “And having had that Spock myself I can…”

“I would not finish that sentence were I you,” Spock said softly.

“Uh.” Jim cleared his throat. “You…you’re totally better. In fact last night, wow, that was really inventive.”

Spock just stared.

“I really really love you, you know.”

“I do not understand your fascination with the sexual goings on of another Jim and Spock. In fact, it is my opinion that you should have left all of it alone. Violating the Prime Directive…”

“But that’s a different universe. They don’t even have that, at this point anyway.”

“But _we_ do. And you have made me a part of it.”

“I just wanted you to be happy.”

“I _am_ happy. He is not me, Jim.”

Jim put his hand up to Spock’s jaw and caressed it with his thumb. “I know, but he’s a Spock, and I can’t have a Spock be unhappy if I can do something about it, and he was lonely. He needed his Jim.”

“It is likely they would have never met in that universe save for your interference.”

“True. But think about that, Spock. Would you have been all right never having your T’hy’la?”

Spock shook his head. “If I had not known you, ashayam, I would not have known what I was missing.”

Jim’s mouth thinned. “True and you would have likely married and bonded with Uhura without ever caring about me at all. Wow. Bad point. What was I thinking?”

“Jim.” Spock leaned forward to kiss him. “But I did meet you and my life without you would have been so devoid of the happiness I now feel.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Back to them. I’m _glad_ I interfered. Because now they _have_ found each other. And I’d do it again.”

“Hmm. You are my heart. I love you beyond reason, but right at this moment I would like to—”

“Go back to sleep?” Jim suggested with a smile.

“Only if you will join me.”

“If I join you, there won’t be much sleep.”

“And?”

Jim chuckled as Spock flipped him onto his back on the bed. “Kiss me.”

****

When Jim woke in the farmhouse it was to an empty bed. He yawned as he stared at the indentation in the pillow beside him and closed his eyes, preparing to go back to sleep.

“Crap!”

Jim shot awake and sat up quickly.

“Spock?”

That Vulcan was now up and by himself wandering around Jim’s house. Well, Jim’s mom’s house. And for how long? What the hell was he doing?

Oh geez.

Jim stumbled out of bed, feeling sore and exhausted. That Vulcan was insatiable as Jim had found out. He scrambled into pajama bottoms and a T-shirt and hurried from the room.

“Spock? Spock?”

He hurried downstairs when he didn’t see Spock anywhere on the top floor.

When he got there, Spock was sitting at the dining room table, drinking coffee, and sitting in front of Jim’s laptop.

“Spock? What are you doing?”

Spock glanced up Jim, his dark eyes warm and faintly possessive as he studied Jim. “Good morning, Jim. I am learning.”

Jim blinked and approached Spock. He was not wearing Sam’s universal translator. The screen of Jim’s laptop was moving very rapidly as Spock looked at page after page.

“Learning?”

Spock nodded. “Your language. And all about your planet. What I will need.”

“Need?”

“To fit in here with you.”

Jim sat in the chair next to him. “You learn fast.” He shook his head. “I didn’t even know you knew how to get into that. I’m impressed.”

“I wish to be impressive for my mate.”

Jim laughed. “Uh. Trust me, I’m impressed.”

Spock smiled. “You speak of our coupling. You were most engaging.”

“Lord, you’re too much.” Jim stood up, leaned down and kissed him. “Want some breakfast?”

“Indeed. I am hungry.” Spock yanked Jim back and onto his lap.

Jim put his arms around Spock. “Hey, how am I supposed to do breakfast from here?” 

“It can wait a moment.”

“You really do learn fast. You’re speaking very well.”

“I have been studying for hours while you slept.”

“Still…”

Jim noticed movement outside. Realized a car had pulled up outside the farmhouse. He pulled away from Spock. “Hang on.”

He went over to the window to look out and saw who it was.

“Damn, Pike’s here.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [(Fanart) The Vulcan Who Fell To Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658704) by [Mylochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka)


End file.
